


Of one night stands

by gladyserikaaa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladyserikaaa/pseuds/gladyserikaaa
Summary: What happens when two people, who have been wanting to start over, meet at the wrong place? But well, no matter how wrong a place may be, if it's meant to be, it will be.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Team Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 6
Collections: FMA: Mustang+Hawkeye, Fav Royai AU





	1. Of one night stands and forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been in love with this couple so I thought of writing about them. Would love to hear from you. :)

When the stranger touched her, she felt it in her bones. There was a shiver in her spine. His fingers traced the zipper on the back of her little black dress and she tried to stifle a moan otherwise, it would be her loss.

When he invited her to stay the night, she didn’t even bat an eyelash nor did she hesitate. She right away said yes. But now, she’s starting to blame it all on the alcohol. She’d had too much. But who the fuck was she kidding… she wanted to forget; she wanted to have just this one night where she could sleep next to someone; she wanted someone else’s warmth. She preferred the company of a stranger than being alone tonight. It was cold and it would be much colder in her suffocating apartment. Yes, this was a good choice. She didn’t mind being alone everyday but this night was the only exemption.

Exactly a year ago, in that suffocating apartment, the only person she’d always wanted to go home to, told her there was no future for them. And today, exactly three hours and forty-five minutes ago, that same person exchanged vows with the very reason he left her for.

What a fucking day it was.


	2. Of one night stands and new beginnings

“So, what’s your story?”

The question startled him. He looked up from his phone and stared at the woman lying down on the bed next to him. He met her at the bar last night. She charmed him with her unconventional beauty and humorous wit but it was the beauty mark right below her left eye, which caught his attention the most. It reminded him of someone from his distant past; the very same person who was at the center of the story this stranger of a woman was asking him about.

“Come again? I don’t quite understand your question.” His futile effort in beating around the bush.

There was a dimple on her left cheek when she smiled at him before gathering her little black dress sitting on the floor, “Don’t act coy with me, lover boy. I think you know what I meant.”

He exhaled deeply, pulled a cigarette from his bag, lit it up and watched as smoke formed out into thin air. “I work at a start-up firm, been there for three and a half years mostly dealing with US-based clienteles. I lead a team of 10 developers and QA specialists..”

“I know I told you I am a recruiter but this is not a fucking job interview.” She cut him off mid-sentence. “I am not interested in your 8 to 5 job.”

“Maybe you may want to let me finish first? Though this is gonna be a long story.”

With her clothes back on, she sat again beside him on the bed, stole the cigarette from his hand to puff a smoke, “Guess what? I have time.”

He stared at her and noticed how lovely her amber eyes were. He smiled cause he knew that was the beginning of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been a sucker for a beauty mark right under the eye so forgive me if I had to put this detail on Riza's face!


	3. Of one night stands and alcohol

His story, as it seemed, was very typical.

“My team worked with her as the Project Manager. We didn’t get along at first cause she’d tend to overpromise to clients.” There was a lonely smile on his face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. She could tell he was reminiscing good ol’ times. He poured himself a glass of scotch before continuing, “She was, somehow, very bad at her job. I hated her, my team hated her but because it was a big project that we didn’t want to fuck up, we had to make do with her…”

“And you eventually fucked her.” She unwittingly spoke her mind and regretted it. Damn alcohol..

He tried to smile, “Yeah, you could say that. I wanted to make this project a success and as I was getting too invested on it, I realized she grew on me. Late night pep talks, a few drinks was all it took for me to finally invite her to sleep with me…”

“But…?”

“But, it turned out, she was already married. I didn’t know. No one in the office knew. It just so happened that one night, her husband picked her up from the office with their daughter. You can just imagine the look on my face. Good thing was nobody knew about our affair or I’d lose my job. Hell, we’d both lose our jobs!” He half-heartedly laughed to ease the tension in his body. She was itching to put her arms around his well-toned chest, not because of lust, but to give comfort cause she could tell he was still hurting.

As he continued with his story, she started playing with the tresses of his unkempt dark hair, curious on how much more good-looking he’d be if he wore it neatly slicked back.

“Did you talk after?”

“She tried to keep me. I wanted to consider. But for someone like me who’s too ambitious for his own good, I didn’t want just a tumble in the hay to ruin my career. We did meet and have fun a few more times but when I’d had my fill, I left her in the cold.” He sneered then looked at her lovely hazel eyes, “A douchebag move, yes?”

A dimple appeared on her cheek when she shook her head and smiled. She took away the glass of scotch from his hand, gulped everything and slowly lowered down her face to his, “I personally want to say ‘she had it coming’.” Her voice was sexy and it was as if he heard her purr. He was a goner by then – he pulled her down on top of his body and kissed her hard.

This was gonna be a long night.


	4. Of sobriety and encounters

_Tap. Tap._

He was brought back to the present when there were two finger taps on his desk. He looked up and saw her standing in front of him, hand on her waist.

“Earth to Roy?” Solaris was pouting at him. Obviously, she didn’t appreciate him ignoring her especially when she was flaunting her curves, showing a glimpse of her breast and flashing that charming smile. He’d give it to her, that’s for sure; despite being a mom, she still had a body to die for.

But if it were months ago, he would have drooled over such view. But not now, not anymore. Well, it was good while it lasted. But he knew that she was still vying for his attention. Blame it on his face and hot physique… girls couldn’t seem to get enough.

“Yeah, you were saying?” He said.

Solaris straightened herself, “I’ve been standing here for 15 minutes talking about our new project and you all but said ‘what’?”.

He felt bad for her though but who would not take time to remember last weekend’s wild and spontaneous activities with a woman he met in a bar. They were both too drunk when he brought her home but he would never fucking forget her face – how her amber eyes would light up whenever he talked about the technicalities of his job, or how her dimple would appear whenever she shyly smiled or just her aura of confidence… the kind where she just had to walk inside the room and you would know she was someone you couldn’t play with.

And she just happened to walk inside their office, her blonde hair pinned with a barrette at the back of her head and an iPad tucked in her arms. She was approaching him and Solaris but when their eyes met, she stopped mid-way.

“Oh.” She mumbled.

Solaris didn’t notice that they happened to know each other. That was a good thing.

“Anyway Roy, as I was saying… we need to hire 5 new people for this project. And due to the urgency, I am engaging a headhunter to help us with our requirements. This is,” Solaris signaled for her to come forward, “…Riza Hawkeye. She’d like to discuss what kind of profiles we need for this. And since you’re more choosy about your team, I will let you talk to her directly.”

There was something naughty in the way he smiled, which sent shiver down Riza’s spine. She knew what the wicked guy was trying to convey.

“I think this is too late for an introduction and I’m sorry that we missed doing that. I am Roy Mustang.” He extended his right hand for a shake.

Riza’s eyebrow twitched. So, he wasn’t gonna let this pass despite being in a professional environment.

“Hi Roy. Nice to finally get your name.”

Solaris, oblivious to the hidden messages, crossed her arms, “You knew each other?”

“Shall we start the meeting, Riza?” He led the way to the meeting room leaving Solaris hanging.

“Sure Roy…” She gave one last look to Solaris before following the man, “I’ll see you later, Sol.”

**Roy was feeling good. This was his lucky day.**


End file.
